Descendiente oscuro
by Dear Owlquen
Summary: Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad
1. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella) y (Emmett - Rosalie)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario: **Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ¨Epilogo¨**

Para los humanos la muerte es fácil: es paz. Se soluciona fácilmente con una simple gota de veneno o si se desea algo más rápido y efectivo, con un disparo en la cabeza. Lo único complicado de lo anterior es tener las agallas para hacerlo acabando así con sus sueños y esperanzas.

El suicidio es para muchos la _salida de emergencia_.

Pff… si me piden mi opinión, yo lo llamaría: _salida de cobardes_. Pero como ahora estoy de la otra cara de la historia, no de la que juzga sino de la persona suicida, puedo ver que sí, es cobarde, mas es algo que nos saca de apuros. En mi caso, me salva de la vida de mierda que hasta ahora llevo.

Tenemos cientos de opciones para acabar con eso que nos atormenta, pero nunca nos detenemos a pensar de qué forma sería, cómo se sentiría ni cómo sería para aquellos que no tienen opción alguna.

La muerte era lo único que vagaba y daba vueltas por mi cabeza desde que me mudé a Forks con mi familia, aunque no es tan malo con los Cullen por aquí.

Forks es un pueblo desierto pero… los Cullen me mostraron que no soy tan mala como creía que era. Me enseñaron que a pesar de que me sienta la peor rata que ha pisado el planeta Tierra, puedo amar y sonreír de forma sincera.

Ellos se consideran _monstruos_ por ser vampiros pese a que aquí, en este mundo, los únicos monstruos somos mi familia y yo. Pues mas especifica,mi hermana Rosalie y yo;Edward en pocos meses se ha convertido en mi vida,el dice que soy su "Ángel" caído del cielo y que no merece mi amor,hasta cierto punto es creíble pues nosotras venimos del Infierno o "Cielo caído ",como le dice mi primo .

¿Cuenta?. Ángel... caído,eso soy yo quien no merece ese amor de un verdadero Ángel como lo es el.

Nos sucedió algo terrible, un ser realmente aterrador nos tomó a Rosalie y a mí como objetivo durante su eternidad y hace ya dos largos siglos, nos convirtió en demonios.

Según él fue por _amor_. Más que por amor, fue por su gran obsesión por nosotras ya que no caímos rendidas a sus pies como suelen hacerlo todas. Pero luego ya les contaré con lujo de detalles esta triste y dolorosa historia.

El ser demonio, para nosotras, es lo peor del universo; el ser vampiro, una bendición comparándolo con el anterior.

Rose y yo intentamos matarnos la una a la otra para así dar por término a nuestra tortuosa eternidad.

Él pensó que lo llegaríamos a amar sabiendo quién es pero… ¿quién podría amarlo?

Él nos ha perdonado por ser sus únicas _hijas _en todo el planeta pero el hecho de que nos haya hecho la peor escoria que existe nos hace odiarlo aún más.

Lo único bueno que ha hecho es el volver eternos a nuestros padres, eso es lo único que le agradezco.

Gracias a él tenemos un poder ilimitado ya que nuestro "padre" se encargó de hacernos igual de poderosas a él. Él es malvado y lo repudiamos con la mayor fuerza posible aunque es nuestro creador a fin de cuentas.

Para él, nuestro odio es su mayor _bendición_ pues nuestro "padre" es el mismísimo diablo o _Lucifer_ como lo llama nuestro tío, al que todos llaman Dios.

Nos llevamos de lo más bien con Él ya que sabe que nuestra situación no era nuestro deseo. Nos queremos mucho entre todos y en especial con nuestro primo, Jesús. ¡Es un sol! Y ni hablar de los ángeles y los arcángeles: maravillosos.

Después de todo, ser hijas del diablo no es tan malo.

Mis padres, Phil y Reneé, aprovecharon su eternidad. Ahora, son conocidos por todo el mundo y obviamente, nuestro apellido también.

Mi padre biológico, Charlie Swan, murió hace mucho por un accidente. Aunque nunca lo he mencionado, esa "muerte" nunca me ha convencido pero creo que eso es lo mejor, después de todo lo que nos hizo sufrir en la vida humana buscando nuestro "Bienestar" ,sin saber que nos entregaba a las manos de los dos seres que destruyeron nuestra vida,la muerte en mano de un "Lobo" ,es lo mejor que le pudo suceder.

Mi tío y mi primo se hacen llamar: "_Pedro y Christian Smith"_, dueños de una gran empresa creadora de coches y diversas fundaciones de ayuda para los más necesitados siendo así reconocidos por todos los continentes por su gran labor.

Nuestro _padre_ es mucho más conocido como _"Lucio Guiarte"_, empresario textil pero obviamente no se dedica a eso .En fin, es alguien a quien temer, y nosotras como Isabella y Rosalie Guiarte Smith tratamos tener lo mejor para ayudar a personas ,que a diferencia de nosotras sus almas si poseen salvación .

Según todos, estamos aquí para vigilar a los servidores de la familia, tanto los buenos como los malos.

Al parecer, ha habido problemas acerca de los rangos que hay en la Tierra. Sí, existen jerarquías. Mi tío, primo, padre y nosotras somos los jefes absolutos en cada respectiva rama,de la segunda Rama para abajo ,vampiros, metaformos , licantropos ,seres inmortales,Animes o "Almas en pena" que se encargan de asustar a los humanos .No es un cuerpo físico pero si su "Alma".

En pocas palabras ,estamos organizados en una pirámide,con nosotros cinco a la punta.

Soy el anti-Cristo que cree en el amor eterno y la paz absoluta.

Irónico.

* * *

**Escribo un asco, créanme lo se.**

**Se que las notas están prohibidas pero ¿De que otra forma podre contactarme con ustedes? En fin ,tratare de usarlas lo menos Oevix Olem pero por alguna razón la pagina enloqueció y me es imposible volver a abrir mi anterior la decisión de terminar esta que es mi historia favorita de esta saga ,las demás si se acabaron.**

**En fin,la edite y todo cambio.¿Como les pareció?**

**Avísenme y como bien saben el Review y alertas son mi alimento, asi como una runa personal.**

**_Pau_**


	2. Algo nuevo -Se editara-

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella) y (Emmett - Rosalie)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario:**Algo anda mal en la tierra y las hijas de Lucifer han sido envidas para solucionarlo. Solo hay dos problemas con ello:Las dos se han enamorado de vampiros vegetarianos :La vergüenza de su padre y han aprendido a amar la humanidad

**Capitulo 2 ¨Algo nuevo¨**

-¡Corre!-le oí gritar en un jadeo a uno de esos malditos bastados mientras corría para emboscarlos en ese húmedo bosque que estaba bastante desolado para ser tan grande , solía ser tan habitado ¿Me pregunto por que?.No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento pero a pesar de lo mucho que me alegra ser consiente de lo _Intimidante_ que mi presencia puede llegar hermana ,Rosalie estaba detrás mio, pisándome los talones totalmente divertida mientras trataba de rebasarme inútilmente.

Jamas se daba por vencida,en todos estos años siempre que competíamos yo era quien ganaba , decidí dar vuelta a mi cabeza para poder mirar sobre mi hombro a mi hermana que corría con todas sus fuerzas ,si pudiera se posible sus pulmones saldrían explotados de su pecho,su cara pintaba una mueca rubios y largos cabellos se ondulaban con el choque del viento ,nunca entenderé el porque de ser hermanas.

Nunca hemos sido similares,en absolutamente nada

Rose era hermosa en todo sentido,en cambio yo...si me veia hermosa ante ojos corrientes era por mi sangre demoníaca no porque lo sea realmente.

-Déjate de juegos Isabella-me amenazo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras su cabello rubio chocaba contra su rostro de una forma violenta , sacándome abruptamente de mi ensoñación y obligando a mi misma a estampar una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo-susurre con falsa diversión mientras disminuía a regañadientes la velocidad de mi carrera quedando a su lado en cuestión de minutos mientras le sonreía con cariño,odiaba sumamente no poder correr a lo que soy capaz pero por fin aquí podemos hacerlo en el vez en cuando es bueno 'Estirar' tus piernas,mire de reojo, ella batía con _encanto_sus muy espesas y largas pestañas dejando ver sus grandes y penetrantes ojos color violeta mientras me hacia una mueca por mi falta de atención .

-Nada que aprenden ¿No,hermanita?-me pregunto ella divertida viendo fijamente la silueta de uno de ellos mientras movía su mano derecha restandole importancia,cambiando de tema ante la repentina atmósfera incomoda que se produjo debido a mi.Y lo agradecía,de lo que menos quiero hablar es de mis inconformidades que siempre me acompañaran . Solía quejarme de mis múltiples defectos pero el tenerlos para siempre te hace reflexionar sobre el rumbo que han tomado las cosas

-Los vampiros son unos cabeza dura-le recorde como si fuera obvio mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza,aunque era cierto ,la soberbia e idiotez de los vampiros no conocía limites .Se podría decir que son los seres mas engreídos que llegues a conocer simplemente por ser de los seres mitológicos mas hermosos procedentes de los humanos.

Ella bufo sonoramente en acuerdo conmigo.

-No se como "Papa" tiene esa clase de servidores-reflexiono ella pensativa pasando sus dedos por su cabellera mientras hacia una mueca de todos los seres ,los vampiros eran los menos favoritos de mi hermana-¡Esos idiotas trataron de comerme!

-Por eso los perseguimos -le recordé monótona mientras rodaba los hermana a veces solía ser un tanto distraída mientras nos encontrábamos en servicio,en un movimiento rápido nos encontramos girando a la derecha de un gigantesco árbol dejándonos expuestas para poder encarar a esos dos vampiros nómadas que intentaron comerse o bueno, _beberse_ a Rose.

Aunque eso era comprensible de cierta forma pues nuestra sangre siempre permanecía cálido ¡Aun mas que la de un metamorfo! es una temperatura aun mas de lo normal para cualquier otra especie de modo que para ellos y sus instintos primitivos debemos ser un muy delicioso y _costoso_ manjar.

Eran dos vampiros con lo siniestro tatuado en su rostro:Uno era algo alto con los negros como el carbón ¡El muy cabrón tenia sed! El más bello de entre ellos, piel olivácea, cabello brillante y negro,con una constitución media y una fuerte otro era un poco decepcionante ,bastante comun:Alto con el pelo castaño y cuerpo bastante corriente

-¿Que quieren abominaciones?-dijo uno de ellos claramente temeroso mientras nos veía voz temblaba con cierta duda mientras sus ojos saltaban de su amigo a nosotras y viceversa,el otro se limitaba a permanecer callado y tranquilo,como si fuese ajeno a la situación

Rose sonrió satisfecha de oreja a oreja con sus ojos un poco cerrados en forma complaciente y ahí lo hermana quería sacar provecho de esta situación cerro los ojos mientras intentaba relajarse mientras absorbía lentamente su temor pues ese era nuestro _alimento_ ,el temor ,el odio ,en fin todos los sentimientos negativos o bajos de un humano, un animal , un vampiro , en fin todo tipo de criatura , haciéndonos mas fuertes y poderosas cada vez que nos "Alimentamos" pues con el paso de los días vamos perdiendo la fuerza y el poder inicial de cada caza,siendo recomendable que mínimo nos "Alimentemos" dos veces por mes para poder defendernos.

Suena extraño pero no hay peor mal para alguien que te consuman emocionalmente,lo físico se recupera en un tiempo en cuestión pero lo emocional jamas, podrás vendarlo pero no curarlo por completo.

-¡Hablen!-exigió el otro chico con temor el cual yo absorbí mas que gustosa con una sonrisa estampada en mi poder absorber las energías en primer lugar debe estar a una distancia no tan lejana de quería destacar ,eso era parecer su posición siempre a sido la del jefe ,con sus puños entrecerrados y piernas abiertas en proporcion a sus caderas

-No estas en condiciones de exigir-le aconsejo Rose cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro mientras sus manos se acomodaban pesadamente en sus caderas.

-Mucho menos tu-le inquirio el otro desafiante con sus ojos chispados por la rabia y repulsión mientras Rose levantaba una de sus perfectas cejsa incrédula y sonreía conforme-Somos _vampiros_-susurro este con voz baja y misteriosa como si estuviese aclarando una duda exsistencial

-¡Hay!¡Que miedo!-dije yo sarcástica haciendo una muy grande y dramática O con mis labios mientras Rose reía por mis "Extraños gestos" según ella, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza débilmente divertida por la situación en la que estábamos ,me miro complice mientras hacia un muy tierno puchero con su labio inferior rogandome _otra vez_ que les mostraramos de lo que eramos capaces ,yo solte un bufo monótono y mientras rodaba los ojos derrotada y le indicaba con un leve movimiento con mi blanca barbilla que si.

-Somos unos demonios-explico ella con sencillez mirándose aburrida las uñas color restaba importancia de muy mala gana-Hijas de Satanás para ser exacta..

Se vio interrumpida por una estruendosa risa proveniente de los dos se cruzo de brazos con su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa. Repentinamente enfurecida

-¡Aja!-dijo uno de ellos incrédulo antes de retorcerse en el piso con su compañero debido a la risa ,mi hermana lentamente despego su mirada de su manicura y miro a los dos vampiros que se encontraban en el suelo de forma desafiante , sonrió abiertamente mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos dejandolos ver rasgados y felinos con la pura maldad tatuada en ellos ,mientras dejaba escapar una débil risita ,ella sin previo aviso se elevo en los aires con uno de los muchachos en su mano izquierda ya que lo sostenía por el cuello mientras con la derecha se impulsaba en el aire mientras lo desgarraba, haciendo un débil torbellino mediante iba subiendo dejándolo caer fuertemente...en pedazos.

-Rosalie Swan-le susurro ella con maldad al chico que se había quedado petrificado en su lugar viendo a su amigo en pedazos mientras cada parte de su cuerpo se empezaban a buscar la una a la otra para poderse unir-E Isabella Swan ,que no se te olvide...-ante eso el chico salio como alma que lleva el _Diablo_ con los restos de su amigo en mano tratando de unirse.

Reí por lo bajo ante mi chiste me gustaba tener esta personalidad tan…¿Arrogante? Pero con Rose era difícil no serlo,era muy dominante.

-Vamos,es hora de la mudanza-le recordé mientras rodaba los ojos y tensaba mi mandíbula .

Otra vida de apariencias ¡Cuánto lo odio!

Hoy nos mudábamos al pueblo de Forks , en Estados Unidos un pueblo insignificante que tiene muy pocos habitantes con el 90% de los días del año bajo una espesa nube,sin el sol que tanto adoramos por ser tan cálido y radiante,de cierta forma como nosotras.

La razón por la que nos mudamos de Amazonas a tan solo dos meses de nuestra llegada es simplemente debido a que la gente de este pueblo empezó a sospechar rápidamente de nosotras y la eterna juventud de nuestros padres,aun no sabemos como se enteraron de nuestros padres pues no había forma de saberlo o por lo menos no tan rápido .

Nos descubrieron a nosotras de forma rápida y sencilla tanto asi que ya nos llamaban en las calles "Las Anticristos" después de escasos días de nuestra llegada . según nos enteramos por los chismes que se dicen en las calles , empezaron a sospechar por que desde nuestra llegada las personas empezaron a narrar "Extraños encuentros" con Satanás o el Diablo disfrazado de dos jóvenes hermosas con ojos color violeta, cabellos hermoso color marrón (Yo) y una hermosa cabellera color rubio (Rose), cabellos sin duda hermosos y largos que tenían leve salpicadas del color plateado y algo de color violeta ,distinguidas por su impecable apariencia con un tatuaje en forma de _666_ en letras antiguas junto al símbolo del anticristo que consta de una cruz normal pero invertida.

Según la Biblia nos puedes matar con el fuego pero los que poco saben es que somos indestructibles ni siquiera el fuego nos hace daño pues el fuego es uno de nuestros mayores exponentes en el mundo ,nuestro aliado. Aquí muchos se han atrevido a pasar a nuestro lado con una cruz de madera en sus manos o un rosario mientras oran por nuestras almas ,o mientra pasamos nos rocían agua bendita para "Purificar nuestro espirito" ,se has descarado por completo.

Muchos dudan de nuestra existencia pues en la Biblia se nos describen como un ser horripilante que tiene varios cuernos y mas de una cabeza pero allí también se explica que adaptamos formas humanas con grandes habilidades y una belleza intachable,miles de Mitos y Leyendas extravagantes , ilógicas y algunas verdaderas rodean nuestra existencia,hay cosas tan erradas como por ejemplo que nos quemamos a la luz del Sol o con el agua bendita,cosa que son una rotunda mentira pues el Sol es propio de nosotros por ser cálido, lo que si es cierto es que nos alimentamos de las malas "Energías" por llamarlo de alguna forma de un lugar o persona que este cerca volviendo débil mientras le absorbemos su "Energía".

Muchas personas del todo el mundo y de todas las edades nos embocan de diferentes formas para ser tratos con lo oscuro ,vendiendo su alma eternamente por dinero o poder,siempre es lo mismo solo por cosas superficiales.

Pero también elegimos a ciertas personas en el mundo con nuestro tío para que sirva como un canal entre los dos planos pero es mas conocido como un "Médium" , así nos comunicamos si es así de necesario,al comunicarnos con ellos prácticamente lo ocupamos temporalmente,su cuerrpo ,su vida lo único que cambia es su voz ya que se utiliza es la propia.

Los medios _caseros_ mas comunes en el mundo son el "Pentagrama invertido" que es usada en brujería y rituales ocultos para conjurar espíritus de maldad. "Bafomet""Pentagrama","Hexagrama" ,"Ankha","Rueda del sol" entre otras cosas simbólicas ,la gente hace ese tipo de cosa "Satanista" muy seguido con intención de pactar con entidades malignas o algunos solo por "Accidente" tratando de experimentar tomándolo como un juego.

También nos comunican por medio muy conocido como lo es la Tabla Guija , es muy preciso aunque cuando nos cansamos o se lo toman muy de juego les traemos leves o graves _consecuencias_ a los que lo solicitan creándole cierta fama a este medio a nivel mundial.

-Cierto-susurro Rose en un bufo con enojo en la voz sacándome de mis pensamientos -Esta es la ultima vez que "Las anticristo" aparecemos por aqui

-Vamos,podemos venir aquí cuando queramos-la anime con una sonrisa mientras en mi gran bolso negro de cuero buscaba mis lentes de contacto color "chocolate" para nuestra fachada humana ,que encajaba perfectamente con la apariencia juvenil y eufórica de Rene y nuestro padrastro Phil .

Nuestra apariencia como humanas no era muy distinta a la de "Demonios" pues todo era para nada distinto con muy pocas diferencias,cabello totalmente castaño hasta la cintura ondulado ,con ojos color chocolate "Muy expresivos",nariz pequeña y tez blanca con un buen cuerpo y con vestimenta y maquillaje algo oscuro ,similar a un gótico que por cierto también era propio de Rose con el cabello rubio como el oro que caia en cascada con ojos azules con tez blanca y con un cuerpo despampanante .El cuerpo de "Demonios" era como ya lo dije antes con cabellos castaños y rubios salpicados de plateados y un poco de violeta ,con ojos morados y pequeños colmillos.

Corrimos a gran velocidad a la casa del Amazonas un pueblo cerca un rió llamado " Mamori Río " con grandes faunas a su alrededor y con las casas construidas hábilmente sobre el rió ,como la nuestra aunque según Phil tocaba destruirla pues no pensaba poner un solo pie aquí de nuevo,tal vez en si en las ciudades cernas mas no en este tipo de pueblos.

Corrimos aun mas rápido de lo normal pues tal vez nos espere un gran regaño después de esto ,eramos mas ágiles y fuertes que un vampiro por mas poderoso que sea ,en resumen superamos a cualquier criatura viva o_no-viva_ en el mundo y en cualquier rama,llegamos en segundos a la casa que fui nuestro hogar durante los días de caza durante esos meses interminables aunque claro nosotros no tenemos hogar pues nos la pasamos migrando ,el hogar lo conformamos nosotros cuatro.

-Padres-susurramos las dos en forma de saludo mientras sonreíamos forzadas frente a ellos ,ellos al vernos nos sonrieron con calidez mientras abrazaban a nuestro caliente cuerpo,que permanecía a altas temperaturas sin importar a donde vayamos,gracias al fuego que llevavamos dentro o como lo llama mama "Nuestro mal interno" en parte era cierto pues este "Mal" o "Fuego" interno nos hace actuar por instinto como ,instinto asesino.

Aunque nosotras lo evitamos siempre busca salir a flote.

-¿Que hacían?-pregunto Rene alzando una ceja interrogante mientras nosotras le sonreíamos inocentes con un lindo puchero que era irresistible gracias ala practica de los años y encogimos de hombros con ternura generando la risa de Phil

-Jugando-dijo Rosalie con maldad mientras les guiñaba un ojo con complicidad mientras ellos abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras tragaban saliva ruidosamente un poco incómodos por la situación pues aunque no lo digan Rose y yo sabemos que de cierta forma nos temen aun así sepan que nunca les haríamos daño pues saben de lo que somos dos reímos naturalmente

-James y Laurent se pusieron algo _Rudos_-les explico Rose con sorna mientras los abrazaba como si nada para librarse del sermon que se nos venia encima.

.

.

.

-Rosalie ¡Ven!-le grito Phil mientras rodaba los ojos persiguiéndola por todo el Aeropuerto de Seattle mientra uno que otro curioso veía la escena divertido mientras yo me hacia chiquita para pasar desapercibida,pero entre gritos de Phil y maldiciones de MI HERMANA ya que Rose se entero de que el pueblo de Forks no tiene ni una sola tienda de ropa ,ni cinemas ni centros comerciales ¡Nada!,ella en medio de su rabia corrió por toda la recepción a gran velocidad humana esperando que su rabia huyera con el viento.

-Para-le pedí con monotonía mientras me rascaba mi cien con enojo por ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de mi hermana-Si quieres acción luego vamos de caza o contactamos a nuestro "Padre"-como yo pensaba ella freno en seco girando su rostro de forma sádica hacia mi a gran rapidez capaz de fracturarle el cuello mientras corría hacia mi por la emoción.

-¿Lo prometes?-cuestiono seria señalandome con su dedo con una ceja levantada ,mientras yo bufe y ponia los ojos en blanco y asentia levemente ,ya que yo odiaba contactarlo pues era muy agotador y muy larga la sesion ,ademas que cuando hacemos contacto ellos nos demoran mucho para _volver._

_-"Estoy aburrida"-_susurro Rosalie jugando con su vestido a una gran velocidad solo detectable para nosotros o un vampiro a cierta distancia.

-Yo igual-dije en tono audible mientra recostaba mi cabeza en la almohadilla del auto,nuestros padres bufaron sonoramente con enojo y frustracion , sacándonos a mi hermana mayor y a mi una risita.

-Les he dicho que no se comuniquen así-dijo en forma de regaño Phil mientras se frotaba su cien con fuerza mientras poníamos los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa .

Llegamos al pueblo de Forks ¡Al fin! ,pero me decepcione al instante para mi era una gran y fea sopa de verde a nuestro alrededor ,con muy pocas distracciones y pocas tiendas entre ellas una linda playa que vimos desde el Ferrari ,todos se nos quedaban viendo extrañados con sus ojos Bien abiertos y sus bocas semi abiertas ,debe ser por nuestros coches pues no deben estan acostumbrados a un lindo BMW rojo descapotable ultimo modelo y un Ferrari F4 igualmente rojo junto a un Porche Turbo color negro y un Mercedes Guardián .

-Bienvenidos Forks-chillamos mi hermana y yo con falso entusiasmo mientras haciamos unas muecas de desaprobación rotunda.

-Denle una oportunidad-pidió Rene con una sonrisa conciliadora-Hay un Museo de Madera construido hace mucho tiempo dedicado a la madera pues los trabajadores se dedicaron a ello por mucho tiempo.

-La madera es emocionante-dijo sarcástica Rosalie mientras bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hay hermosas playas-continuo Phil con una sonrisa pequeña ignorando olímpicamente a mi hermana ,ante eso las dos levantamos un ceja incredulas mientras sonreímos levemente con sorna.

-Lo dudo mucho padre-le contraataco ella con una sonrisa victoriosa-Aquí llueve casi todos los días por no decir todos... ¡Es la "Ciudad "mas fría del estado!

-Deja de quejarte -le pidió Rene tranquilamente -Dale una oportunidad

-Hay 3.120 habitantes con 1.169 hogares y 792 familias residiendo en la ciudad según el censo del 2007-les comunique aburrida usando mi alto conocimiento como Demonios pues tenemos todo tipo de información como...una gran y avanzada computadora en lugar de memoria,Rose rio con ganas por mi ayuda mientras Rene y Phil maldecían por lo bajo-Nada interesante puede ocurrir aquí...

-Tal vez encuentren al señor correcto-dijo Rene tranquilamente interrumpiéndome-O hagan amigos...

Nosotras bufamos y reímos con burla.

-Madre...nosotras no podemos enamorarnos-le recordó Rose con su ceño fruncido y claramente dolida pues ella soñaba con tener un hijo y una familia que la amaran ,pero eso no puede ser ya nunca mas .

-Disfruten del paisaje-dijo Phil distraído mientras sonreía abiertamente .

-Seremos las ricas de pueblo-se quejo Rosalie a mi lado mientras fruncía su ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con indignacion.

-Y las niñas bonitas-siguio Rene con una sonrisa haciendo sonreir a Rose pues era muy vanidosa

-Y el centro de las miradas por ser nuevas-termino Phil tranquilamente mientras yo bufaba por lo bajo mientras jugaba con las ventanillas del Ferrari en el que íbamos todos pues los demás eran conducidos por empleados.

-¡Miren esa casa!-chillo Rosalie de verdad sorprendida por ver una mansión por aquí ,mis padres solo rieron por la bajo como si nada mientras ella otra vez se molestaba-Espero que la nuestra sea mas bonita.

-Y lo es-le informo Phil divertido mirándola por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa-Según me entere es del doctor Cullen y su familia ¿Por que me suena tanto ese apellido?

-¿Porque eres tan competitiva?-pregunto de pronto Rene confundida haciendo gestos pensativos mientras Rose solo rodaba los ojos y bufaba.

-Me gusta destacar,solo eso-respondió con naturalidad

-¡Llegamos!-grito Rene mientras se bajaba del auto eufórica tal cual como niña pequeña el 25 de diciembre ,digna de ser una "Swan" ,apellido de mi padre Charlie Swan quien falleció hace mas de un siglo en mitad de un bosque en manos de un lobo o por lo menos eso dijo inepta policía de esa época.

Era linda en verdad con toques modernos pero renacentista ,antigua y lujosa con grandes jardines adornados con las mas bellas flores que he visto siempre con tonos vivos y llamativos opuesto a nuestros gustos ,mi hermana y yo hicimos una mueca viendo las flores formar un camino hasta la entrada principal al lado de un gran garaje ,con una apariencia familiar y cálida con pintura exterior color negro y gris. Sonreímos ante esos colores pues eran nuestro favorito,de tres plantas como toda casa nuestra con la primera planta para visitas y demás como cocina ,salas ,estudio y cuarto de huéspedes;El segundo para nuestros padres y el tercero totalmente nuestro para hacer nuestras cosas.

Todo con tonos oscuros y algo opacos como nos gusta a nosotras desde aquel "Nacimiento" eterno.

.

.

.

-Tienen clase en media hora -nos recordó Rene señalando su reloj de muñeca .Rosalie y yo bufamos mientras a regañadientes y a grandes zancadas nos arreglamos para ir al instituto ,obviamente con tonos oscuros .

-Te veo abajo-me grito Rose mientras desaparecía por el lumbral de su habitación ,yo con cansancio me dirigí a mi habitación atravesando el pequeño Hall que separaba las dos habitaciones de nosotras ,el baño y el estudio, cerré con un gran portazo la puerta de madera de mi habitación que gracias a Dios estaba ya con los muebles que encargue. Sonreí mientras abría mi gran armario mientras me deleitaba con toda mi ropa y accesorios que compre en centros artesanales que combinaban con mi ropa de diseñador y algunos de marca reconocidas .

Yo me arregle rápidamente con lo primero que encontré en mi armario obviamente me asegure que todo combinara para no desentonar aunque sea un pueblo donde tal vez nadie sepa de moda hay que ir bien vestido ademas de que mi hermana se enojaría .Me vestí con unos pantalones bota tubo color negro con una camiseta a juego con un escote en v algo grande pero tan lanzado con un estampado estilo gótica junto a unas botas gris algo cortas con un tacón de tres centímetros junto a unos calentadores de brazos con maya color negro acompañado de un maquillaje muy leve y un pequeño buso gris en mano ,por si acaso,estando en Forks es mejor prevenir.

Baje con aburrimiento las escaleras con mirada gacha mientras escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta , subí lentamente mi mirada para encontrame a mi hermana Rose con un maquillaje leve igual al mio junto a una linda chaqueta de cuero en sus manos agarrada de forma despreocupada mientras vestía de forma muy sencilla pero sensual y elegante un vestido a medio muslo con tirantes color rojo sangre y unas botas negras de cuero que le llegaban mas haya de la rodilla dejando ver una parte de su pierna .

-Vamos-me dijo ella tendiéndome su brazo para que le agarrara de forma de4 gancho ,la agarre gustosa con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro ,cuando ibamos a salir mama se interpuso entre la puerta y nosotras con su ceja alzada y brazos cruzados.

-Sus lentes de contacto-nos recordó ella con voz amable mientras nos tendía con cariño la caja donde estos estaban,le sonreímos agradecías mientras nos lo colocábamos pero ella sin previo aviso en un movimiento rápido le coloco la chaqueta a mi hermana.

-¡Hey!-se quejo ella con su ceño fruncido

-Estabas mostrando mucho ,hija-susurro ella divertida mientras nos abría la puerta con gentileza dejandonos pasar .

Rose en medio de un bufo se monto en el BMW descapotable con una sonrisa mientras yo me iba resignada a ir de copiloto.

-¿Me extrañaste bebe?-pregunto ella meloza mientras acariciaba el fino asiento de su coche mientras yo ro0daba los ojos .

-Enciendelo-le apure en un bufo

-Alguien necesita algo de acción-dijo ella divertida mientras encendía el motor con fuerza haciéndolo rugir sacándonos una sonrisa

-Forks tente duro por que aquí va el huracán Swan -chillamos las dos con emoción en parte era cierto ,el pueblo iba tener ciertas _emociones_al estilo Swan ...¡De eso estoy segura!


End file.
